fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Child of Stars
Child of Stars is a 2D platforming role-playing video game developed by Amuza and published by Ubisoft. The main character, Aurora, is reborn into Lemuria as she cannot transcend to the afterlife due to part of her soul not having fulfilled its purpose. Her unfulfilled soul manifests itself as Eos, and Aurora has to defeat and reconnect with Eos to be able to transcend. The game is slated for release in 2017 and will be released on, Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Playstation 4, Xbox One as well as computer systems such as Microsoft Windows, Apple OS X and Linux through the Steam store. It is a sequel to the 2014 game, Child of Light, and is a continuation of the original story, set 10 years later. At the end of the first game, Aurora became the Queen of West Lemuria and saved the people from her hometown in Austria from the Great Flood by bringing them into Lemuria. Much like the original, the game is powered by the UbiArt Framework. The game introduced new mechanics to the series such as the Anytime Attack, as well as integrating a much more interactive world with mini-games and more areas to explore. Story Child, tuck yourself in bed. And let me tell you a story of Lemuria thriving instead. '' ''Now Austria was saved Lemuria thrived, and tales of Aurora’s journey never fazed. Yet Aurora grew up in her castle, bringing joy to the west. She always felt like she never experienced what was blessed. Her mother, father and family all gone. She felt like nothing was left, her end had been drawn. Her body had gone all cold, the land called it a black swan. Yet not too far away a child was born. Falling out of the stars, where Aurora’s heart had been sworn. The legends foretold of this unruly night. For Aurora was not the only child whom went through that same plight. '' ''Aurora fell from the stars to the altar once more. This time her body a child, again at the core. Soon she will awaken and open that door And find yet another journey for her to explore. Objectives The following is the list of objectives that appear throughout the game, that make up the story and the activities that Aurora has to do to complete the story and her journey across Greater Lemuria. Gameplay The gameplay of Child of Stars plays fairly identical to it's predecessor, in which the player will traverse a 2D world in a similar vein to a platforming side-scroller, in addition to encountering enemies and fighting them in a turn-based seperate gameplay style, in a similar vein to role-playing games such as the Final Fantasy series. '' Whilst traversing the overworld, the player is free to explore through the land of Greater Lemuria. Here they can visit towns which are populated by NPC's who can give the player side-missions, markets where goods can be bought or sold, or visit many other specialty locations which each serve their own unique purpose. While out exploring in mostly unpopulated areas, the player can traverse locations and interact with the environment to solve puzzles, complete platforming and fight enemies. The game has a levelling up system and a large upgrade tree for each character. When a character levels up after getting enough experience points, they will earn a skill point which they can use to unlock an upgrade on the upgrade tree. Battle System Combat is engaged when an enemy is touched in the overworld, the player can control up to 2 characters during combat. Similar to the first game, their is a timeline of wait and cast periods which characters and enemies follow. Once a character has reached the cast period, the timeline freezes while an attack is being chosen and resumes again afterwards. If a character reaches the end of the cast period, they will attack the enemy. However, in this period if a character is attacked, they will be interrupted and moved back into the waiting period of the timeline. Igniculus can also restore health to characters and slow down characters on the timeline during combat. There are nine different stats for each character in battle. After each battle, the character fighting will be given experience points that can level up a character when they have enough points. Levelling up will raise the stats of a character. *'HP:' Refers to the health points of a character. When this stat reaches 0 the character will faint, and need a revive to be used in battle again. The stat lowers when the character is hit by enemies. *'MP:' Refers to the magic points of a character. This enables them to be able to use their special moves. Enough magic points are required to perform some moves, and if there isn't enough MP the move cannot be used. *'Strength:' Refers to the power a character's physical moves have. The higher this stat is, the more health will be lost by enemies when hit. *'Defence:' Refers to the character's strength in taking enemies physical moves. The higher the character's defence is, the less health they will lose when hit. *'Magic:' Refers to the power a character's magical moves have. The higher this stat is, the more health will be lost by enemies when hit with attacks that require magic. *'Magic Defence:' Refers to the character's strength in taking enemies magical moves. The higher the character's magic defence is, the less health they will lose when hit by magical attacks. *'Dodge:' Refers to the character's ability to make enemy attacks miss. The higher this stat is, the more chance the character will dodge the enemy attack and not be damaged by it. *'Critical Hit:' Refers to the character's ability to perform attacks that damage the enemy more. The higher this stat is, the more chance a critical hit will occur and deal extra damage to enemies. *'Speed:' Refers to the character's movement on the timeline. In battle, the player will move quicker along the timeline if their speed stat is high. Unlike the first game, the sequel has multiple cast periods along the timeline. Performing an attack in the first cast period will perform a Tier 1 attack, while a Tier 2 attack is performed in the second cast period. A Tier 2 attack will deal more damage to enemies but will require an increased cast time. If a player or enemy is interrupted during the second cast period, they will be sent back to the start of the timeline. Another new feature to combat is the Anytime Attack. This allows the player to pause the timeline and choose an attack even if they are in the waiting period. When an Anytime Attack is enabled, the character will have to wait until the end of the second cast period. If the character makes it to the end of the second cast period, they will deal a more devastating blow to the enemy than they normally would. The earlier an Anytime Attack is engaged, the more powerful it will be. However, if a character is interrupted during an Anytime Attack it will be cancelled. They will also be sent to the start of the timeline and be dealt with more damage than usual. Characters *Aurora: The main hero of the game, Aurora first saved Lemuria from the wrath of Umbra the Queen of the Night, and became the Queen of West Lemuria. 10 years have passed and Aurora has now passed into her thirties, however she has felt like her role as a queen as limited her from doing what she wants to do. As such, she kills herself and is reborn as a child, so she can effectively re-do her early life again. *Eos: The main antagonist of the game, Eos is the part of Aurora's soul that was not ready to transcend into the afterlife as it still had a purpose. She falls out of the skies and terrorises the land with her beliefs of being a prophet that has come to save the land of Lemuria. Team Members *'Gladys:' Gladys is a Capili peasant whom lives on the streets of the City of the Capili. She has had a tough life as a homless peasant who mainly relies on the kindness of the Inn owners to provide for her. Despite caring a lot for her upper-class citizens, they have no respect back for her. *'Juno:' The daughter of one of the Jeinor Village elders, Juno awaits at the bottom of Mount Elaine for her father to return, but he never does. She is a young Jeinor whom deeply respects and loves her family, and holds the key to the secret of the Jeinor race. *'Lynee:' A thief who was working to create the Thieves Den, Lynee is defeated by Aurora and she forces him to help her defeat the other thieves. Once she is finished with him however, Lynee decides to continue following her as he believes he has fallen in love and wants to help Aurora no matter what. He is not very powerful in battle but makes up for it in having a higher rate of landing and dodging attacks. *'Miln:' He is an Aerostati traveller that happened to be on the Isle of Nereida and watch the Suellen race be eaten by the Phobeter. Miln swears revenge on the one who took his people away from him, and helps Aurora defeat the Phobeter. He looks down on the Suellen race as subjects from his home in the sky. *'Siren:' One of the Suellen that resides in the Tree of Mists, Siren is a well knowledged member who is training in the dark arts at Nim's Dojo. She is hunting down a secret library that holds more information than possibly imaginable. *'Briggs:' A Lemurian who became lost in the Imani Mines. He is a very intelligent being who does not know how to apply the knowledge very well. Instead he seems to bumble about with the extreme force his race is known for. ''*'Note:' Each attack also has a alternate (All) version, that hits every enemy. Does not apply to the basic melee attack. Species | valign=top | |- | valign=top | | valign=top | |- | valign=top | | valign=top | |- | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Enemies As well as their designated enemies, the Core of Agartha features mutated forms of every enemy in the game that originated outside of this location. The Valley of the Unknown contains no enemies for the player to fight against. Bosses *'Lady of the Forest:' The Lady of the Forest is the overseer for Mahthildis Forest, and she ensures the ecosystem remains stables. She resides in the Old Monastery and is corrupted by parasites when she first meets Aurora. The parasites use the Lady to attack Aurora. Her moves consist of earth based attacks. *'Eos:' The manifestation of the broken soul that left Aurora, Eos is found on the Altar of Cosima and is awakened by Aurora. She initially goes on a rampage down the mountain and through Jeinor Village, but Aurora eventually subdues her. She is then fought again in the Valley of the Unknown at the end of the game. Her moves mimic those of Aurora's with elemental powers. *'Barbodeen Thieves:' A group of shifty thieves that were destroying the Barbodeen Marsh to establish a Thieves Den for themselves. They steal all of Aurora's items and kidnap her party members as a ransom, and they intend to give them back in return for her castle. Their are 5 thieves and they each have their own set of moves. *'The Phobeter:' The giant monster that ate every member of the Suellen race. It is one of the mythical creatures on the Isle of Nereida, and has a very mysterious history. All that is known is that it lives in a cave seemingly built to house it, and it has been around since the creation of Lemuria. Its moves consist of water based attacks. *'Nim:' Owner and trainer at Nim's Dojo, he is a skilled master in the dark arts. He built the dojo to train members of the Suellen race into masters of the dark arts too, however he became power hungry and used brainwashing to get his students to become perfect. His moves consist of dark based attacks. *'Burning Pegasus:' To enter the Core of Agartha, anyone has to go through the Burning Pegasus. It is the guardian to the entrance and keeps on watch till the end of time, never leaving the gate. It once was an ordinary Pegasus, but due to the Imani Mines it has evolved into a molten creature. Its moves consist of fire based attacks. *'Ancient Beast:' One of the Lemurian Trials, the Ancient Beast was created by the God's to test anyone who wished to seek out Agartha. She was then replaced by Pegasus, and was left inside the Lemurian Trials to ambush any participant that made it to the end of the 3 trials. Her moves in battle consist of electric and light based attacks. Locations Mahthildis Forest *'The Lone Gypsy:' Home to a mysterious fortune teller who says she can see into the future. *'Maiden's Market:' Found in the Aerostati Skies, the Maiden's Market will often have some of the most exclusive items in Lemuria but they won't be around for long and can only be paid for through trades. *'Glowli Falls:' Found in the Wisps Dominion, Glowli Falls is a game played by the wisps, where they go to the nearby waterfalls at night and traverse through the system of caves looking for treasure. *'Wood Fires Inn:' Found in the City of the Capili, this lone house gives a place to stay for the many wandering adventurers. *'Capili Games:' Found in the City of the Capili, this area has many games the can be played to win treasures. Many require great skill to win the best loot. **'HiJi:' The most popular game, involves finding a hidden treasure in a maze as fast as possible. **'WoWo:' Sets up the player in an escape room, with a time limit. Solve the puzzles before the time runs out to collect the loot. **'ArMe:' Requires the player to use quick reflexes to make it through a gauntlet without being hit by obstacles three times. Imani Peaks *'Jolly Golly Folly:' Found in the Jeinor Village, this is one of the biggest businesses in town. It functions as a casino which offers many luck based games. **'Pochspiel:' A card based game where players wager their items in the hopes of winning their opponents items. Similar to Poker. **'Jaq:' The player needs to add their cards up as close to 21 as possible without going over it. The closest player to 21 at the end of the round wins the wagered item. **'Nyatte:' A game of quick wits where the players must rush to a golden idol as fast as possible without getting close enough to touch it. The winner is determined by who is the closest to the golden idol. *'Nemore Guild:' The place where people come to ask for help. Many residents all over Lemuria post their own bounties for other people to complete. *'Cosima Tower:' A large structure built on Mount Cosima that was designed to see everywhere in Lemuria. It is said it was built for the Jeinor's as a present from the gods. *'Bridge of Jerra:' Built in memory of one of the greatest Jeinor adventurers. He was the first to climb Mount Elaine, and so it sits near the base of the mountain. Ulriche Strait *'Nieve's Quarry of Passage:' Now long out of use, this former quarry serves as another passage into the Imani Mines. Adventurers often pass through here. *'Bass Shanty:' A small club on the marina where many voyagers first visit when arriving to Greater Lemuria. The player can fight through many challenging enemies and recieve rewards for winning. *'Thieves Den:' Home to the thieves of Greater Lemuria. Many outlaws tend to use the den as a hideout from those searching for them. *'Eastern Outpost:' The eastern most part of Lemuria that has been charted. Many explorers come out to this area to chart the still largely unseen areas of Eastern Lemuria. What is out there, nobody knows. Isle of Nereida *'Broken Pier:' The only place on the island where a ship can dock safely. The pier is very old and withered, and as such is only used by the most fearless captains on the ocean. *'Sanctum Library:' The place where most Suellen on the Isle of Nereida come to learn. It contains the most public information on Lemuria known to the people. Only few know of an even bigger library supposedly hidden on the isle. *'Tree of Mist:' Another popular location for the Suellen race, many reside in the towering tree. It is said that it was the first natural thing to grow in Lemuria. *'Freya Arts:' A school for those seeking to apply the knowledge they have learnt from the library. It is run by Freya, one of the most educated Suellen, and a master of the dark arts. *'Nim's Dojo:' A hidden school for those who are extremely dedicated to perfected the dark arts. Many Suellen take refuge in the dojo to master their craft before returning to Stone Howl Town. It is run by Nim, and the partner Siren was a student here until she noticed fishy things going on behind the scenes. *'The Hidden Isle:' Few know of this area that broke off from the mainland of the isle. It is shrouded in mystery but is rumoured to hold the most majestic armour in Lemuria. Core of Agartha *'Tepid Waters:' An inn deep in the Imani Mines. It was first found when a group of Jeinors lost their way back to the surface, but now functions as an inn for those looking to continuing mining but need a rest. *'Cystam:' The deepest part of the mines thats still every growing. The player can help mine and find treasures deep in the ground. *'Market Oculi:' The market in Agartha has the most prized and expensive oculi in Lemuria. *'Wishing Well:' A mystical well that is said to harbour a mystical deity in its waters. It is said that it can make anyone's dreams come true. Items |} |} |} |} |} |} Side-Missions Gallery File:Child of Stars - Opening Sequence (Child of Light fangame) ChildOfStarsMural.png|The mural from the opening sequence of the game CoSTimeline.png|The game's turn based combat runs on a timeline with two wait and two cast periods CoSEos.png|Eos, the main villain CoSLogoGrey.png|The game's final logo in grey Trivia *The location, Isle of Nereida, was visible on the map in the first game, however it was only first explorable in the sequel. *Since ten years have passed from the original game, there are many instances of evolution throughout the world. For example, the Ulriche race are shown to be an evolution of the Piscean race. The are part of the species that moved east after their former town, the Piscean Village, flooded and was terrorised by an ogre. *While the first game was a coming of age tale, the sequel explores themes of what really is right and wrong. *The side-mission, Ghost of Maiden's Peak, is a reference to an episode from the original Pokemon anime which had the same name. *Another side-mission, Dig A Little Deeper, references a song from the Disney move, The Princess and the Frog. *The game, Pochspiel, in Jolly Golly Fooly literally translates to "Poker" in German. *Coffers reappear in the game with an identical role to the first game, acting as a chest that holds hidden treasure. Category:2016 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Amuza Category:Platforming Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2017